Getting Creamed at Christmas
by tarheelveteran
Summary: The Three Musketeers are invited to Alexx's house for Christmas Dinner. Walter finds a can of Reddi Whip, and the fun begins! That is, until Alexx walks in.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or Reddi Whip. You know the drill.**

**A/N: I really miss The Three Musketeers. So here you go. And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Getting Creamed at Christmas**

"Well hello Jesse. Ryan. Walter. I'm so glad you could make it. Merry Christmas!" Gently Alexx Woods hugged each of her guests as they came into the front door. She motioned toward the living room. "Pleasek, come in. Make yourselves at home. You're the first ones here."

Ryan stood with his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for having us over, Alexx."

"Now go in the kitchen and get yourselves some snacks. I won't be serving dinner for about an hour. Got turkey, stuffing, asparagus, and pumpkin pie with coffee."

Jesse Cardoza nodded with a smile. "Sounds good, Ma'am."

"Mmm! Thank you Ma'am!" Walter said, smiling and rubbing his hands together. "Where's the food?"

The mother smiled. "In the kitchen. Help yourselves. But stay away from that dessert!"

Alexx's kids were already taking inventory at the open refrigerator. Walter stood behind them. His eyes scanned the wrapped dishes and soda bottles. He then pointed to the door shelves. "Hey! Check it out! I'll have some of that Reddi Whip!"

"That's for dessert. Mom will kill us if we touch it" her son warned him.

"What are you gonna do?" Jesse asked, locking eyes with the lab tech.

Walter held up the red and white prize. "Think Alexx would mind if I had just a little of this?" he asked sheepishly.

Ryan chuckled. "You don't know Alexx."

Glancing around, Walter furiously shook up the Reddi Whip can. "We used to sneak this stuff before dinner. Didn't you guys do that?"

"Not when it involved getting Alexx mad" Ryan warned. But he watched Walter, his arms folded.

Walter upended the can. "Aw, just a little."

FSSSSSSSSHHHHHT!"

Jesse and Ryan now watched as he spritzed some cream into his hand and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm."

"You're such a child" Ryan said, shaking his head.

Jesse stuck out his hand and watched the kitchen door in case Alexx might come in. "What the heck. I'll take some of that."

FSSSSSSSHHHHHHHT!

With circular motions he spritzed the delectable whipped cream into Jesse's palm. Jesse brought it to his mouth, getting some on his lips. Suddenly a smile crossed his face. "Yeah. We used to do that too. Here, gimme that a second."

Jesse then raised his head and held the nozzle just above his mouth.

FSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHT!

Walter leaned back and laughed. Ryan wrinkled his face. "That's got germs on it now!" he protested.

He shrugged. "What! I didn't put it in my mouth!"

Walter held out his hand. "Hey! Don't eat it all! Save some!" He then looked around the kitchen for the saucers. With the can upended, he swirled out a nice dome of whipped cream. He then stuck his finger into it and savored it. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"I hope you didn't take the rest of it" Ryan insisted.

"I didn't!" He then held up the can. "Here. Open up."

"I'm not gonna put that thing in my mouth!" Temptation was getting the better of him, though. "Aw, okay." He opened his mouth while Walter aimed the can at his mouth.

FSSSSSHHHHT!

Ryan almost fell backwards when he got showered with whipped cream. "Augh!" He wiped it off his face and looked at his sweater vest. "What'd you do that for?"

With a mischievous smile, Jesse and Walter both looked at the nozzle. "What happened?"

"Must be running low. Sorry."

Jesse took the can and peered up into the nozzle. "Might be jammed." Walter pressed the white nozzle until it sprayed Ryan's vest and Jesse's hair.

FSSSSHHHHT!

He laughed as Jesse shook whipped cream out of his black hair. "Not funny!"

"You should see yourself!"

"You do look kind of funny, Jess!" Ryan said.

Jesse then swiped his finger on his shirt and tasted it. "Not gonna let it go to waste."

"You think that's funny?" Ryan said, still cleaning off his sweater vest.

"Kind of."

"What are you boys doing?" a familiar voice boomed from the doorway.

Instantly the three big boys turned their heads.

Alexx stood in the doorway, arms folded, her head down, glaring at them. Walter hid the can behind his back.

"Uh, Alexx. We were just, uh…." Jesse began.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the Reddi Whip!"

Ryan forgot about the whipped cream on his vest. "Uh, yeah, sorry Alexx."

She held out her hand. "Let me have it."

With sad, guilty eyes, Walter handed her the red and white can. The nozzle was bent. It was definitely empty. With one final glare, she threw it in the trash. But then she smiled that motherly smile. "I bought three cans. I just knew you'd do something like this." But then she looked sternly at them. "But I won't bring them out till dessert! Now go have some pretzels or something!"

The three CSI's walked out of the kitchen, definitely caught in the act.

"Hey, I'm still hungry. Wanna look for those other two cans?" Walter said with a sly grin.

Jesse and Ryan turned to him. _"No!"_


End file.
